


Neige

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre sous la neige...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neige

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à la BBC, à Steven Moffat et à RTD.

L'allure. Oui, ça devait être l'allure. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait reconnu.

A vrai dire, Jack n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

Il l'avait vu, de dos, et en un instant, il l'avait su. C'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Sans même prendre en compte la possibilité que peut-être, il se trompait, Jack avait alors fait la première chose qui lui était venue en tête : il s'était baissé, avait ramassé un beau paquet de neige et l'avait jeté dans le dos du Docteur. S'il se trompait, ça pourrait toujours servir de pick-up line. Et même s'il ne se trompait pas, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna, Jack eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Physiquement, rien à voir avec les précédents. Plus jeune. Pas trop mal, dans son genre. Pas trop mal du tout.

Le regard que lui jeta l'autre confirma ses suspicions. La surprise, puis la joie. C'était bien lui.

« Jack ! »

Avant même qu'il puisse y réfléchir, le Docteur le prenait dans ses bras. Jack rendit l'étreinte en riant, avant de poser la question, l'une des questions, qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?  
_Les noeuds papillons, c'est cool. »

Nouvel éclat de rire du capitaine Harkness.

« Bon, venez, je vous offre un verre...  
_ Oh, parfait ! »

Un instant, Jack se demandait si le Docteur savait, s'il avait planifié cette rencontre. Il avait pourtant réellement l'air surpris...

Qu'importe. Ils étaient ensemble, la neige tombait, et ils avaient la nuit devant eux (peut-être, on ne savait jamais, avec le Docteur).


End file.
